See you again
by bibby180
Summary: Just a little fic set to Carrie Underwood's song "See you again". Amazing song! Delena, AH/AU. Kind of sad (I cried writing it) but I hope you won't be disappointed. One-Shot!


Hi everybody. So it has been forever since I've written anything, let alone post it. But I really hope to get back on track because I miss it, I miss my fanfiction, and I miss the way I could just escape daily life. This is a short short fic, AH/AU, and it is set to the song "See you again" by Carrie Underwood. I've been listening to this song for at least 3 weeks straight, about 20 times a day. I am in LOVE with it, and I cannot help but cry when I see the video for it. This is a sad story though, so I hope I don't disappoint you too much. Please forgive any mistakes, I have no beta, and it's kind of late here in Montreal so… yup! Oh and also forgive the rhetorical spots of tears on the paper, I couldn't help but bawl my eyes out while writing this! Ok enough bla bla from me; on with the story.

* * *

**This was probably the hardest day of my life. It had nothing to do with me, personally, because I knew the heartache and the life changing event that was taking place was going to affect him more than it could ever affect me. But it didn't mean my heart wasn't breaking this instant. The hot Georgia afternoon sun was no match for the cold I could feel wrapping around my heart. He was leaving me. He was leaving us. Again! And I couldn't be more proud or devastated at the same time. His blue eyes were boring into mine, and were telling me everything I needed to know. He had said those words so many times over the years, the sound of his voice engraved forever in my memory. With a perfect little copy of me hiding around my legs, a perfect copy of him in my arms, and his hand in mine, the sight was one of a happy family. The only thing ruining the picture was the car waiting for him in front of our little yellow house, his army issued uniform on his body, and the tears in our eyes. We did this every time he left, and every time he came back to me. I was praying to god, and all of the other deities I could think of to protect him, to give him a chance to see his children grow up, ride bikes and go to college. The vice around my heart was getting tighter and tighter and I knew my voice would not work even if I tried to make a sound. So I settled for a mouthed "I love you" and his "It will always be you". It sounded exactly the same it did the day I stood before him in a white dress, and it will forever be engraved in my head and in my heart.**

**Said goodbye, turned around**  
**And you were gone, gone, gone**  
**Faded into the setting sun,**  
**Slipped away**

**The days and the weeks passed, but my heart was still frozen. I couldn't wait every single day to see the postman, see if he brought me any news from him. And every single day he shook his head and lowered his eyes, I knew my heart would break a little more. The children were growing with every passing day, and I took pictures of them every day so he wouldn't miss a single moment of their lives. The nights were the hardest…**

**But I won't cry**  
**Cause I know I'll never be lonely**  
**For you are the stars to me,**  
**You are the light I follow**

**I lay in bed, and the only thing I could see were his eyes, staring at me from across the bed, heavy with sleep, and the morning sunlight reflected in them. I have always dreamed of his face being the first thing I saw when I woke up. I still do, but in a different way. My little baby boy was looking at me, wide awake, and somehow I knew, even though he was just one year old, that I was hurting, but trying to be strong for him, and for his sister. He has always been, and will always be my rock, my light, my guide throughout this short life. If I could, I would choose to spend an eternity with him by my side and it would never be enough. I knew in my heart that I will get my wish someday…**

**I'll See you again, oh**  
**This is not where it ends**  
**I will carry you with me, oh**  
**Till I see you again**

**The days were scorching, and the nights frozen. But I didn't care, because at every moment I had her on my mind and in my soul. Some nights like tonight, images from the best days of my life were rushing through my head. The first time I saw those beautiful brown eyes, the first time she ever spoke to me (and of course she told me she was disappointed in me for taking a younger boy's lunch money in third grade!), the first time she smiled at me in seventh grade, the first time I kissed her two weeks later and the sting her slap left on my cheek. The day she agreed to go on a date with me, the day she said yes, and the day she said I do. Her flushed and sweaty face both days on which she gave me two of the best gifts a man can get, and her face every time I left her and had to say goodbye. I couldn't help but remember our honeymoon, the sight of the beach and the clear blue sky, and the joy on her face when she told me we were having a baby. I think that day will stay with me forever, and my heart will always go back to that place, that day in time…**

**I can hear those echoes in the wind at night**  
**Calling me back in time**  
**Back to you**  
**In a place far away**  
**Where the water meets the sky**  
**The thought of it makes me smile**  
**You are my tomorrow**

**I'll See you again, oh**  
**This is not where it ends**  
**I will carry you with me, oh**  
**Till I see you again**

**Even before seeing the black car in front of my happy little yellow house, I could feel my heart shattering in a million pieces… The helpless look on the man's face as I slid to the floor, clutching my children, our children in my arms, tearing pouring down my face and the raw throat I had after will always be a reminder of the worst day of my life. But now, after all of these years, even though the pain has not diminished at all, I console myself with the fact that my love for him hasn't either and never will. He was supposed to be my tomorrow, here, next to me, alive and breathing. But he is my guardian angel instead, looking down on me every day.**

**Sometimes I feel my heart is breaking**  
**But I stay strong and I hold on cause I know**  
**I'll see you again, oh**  
**This is not where it ends**  
**I will carry you with me, yeah yeah**

**"Mom?" I could hear a little voice calling me back from my light sleep. I opened my eyes to see him. Only it wasn't him, it was his son. All grown up, with a family of his own, and wearing the same uniform his daddy was wearing the last time we saw him. "Please stay a little while longer with us, Maddie and Jonah want to hear stories about their grandpa one more time." His voice was breaking and his eyes had unshed tears in them, but there was a smile on his face. I reached for his hand, and asked him to help me sit up on my, our, bed. My hand was wrinkled, aged and frail, but my wedding ring still shone on it like the day he put it on my left finger, fifty years ago. I couldn't help but cry every time I talked about him, but I was getting happier by the minute, because I knew I would be reunited with him very soon.**

**I'll See you again, oh**  
**This is not where it ends**  
**I will carry you with me, oh**  
**Till I see you again**  
**Till I see you again,**  
**Till I see you again,**  
**Said goodbye turned around**  
**And you were gone, gone, gone.**

**My eyes were closing, and I could hear the voices of my family all around me, my breathing getting shallower. However, when his face came into view, I knew everything would be ok again. His smile, his blue eyes were calling me to him, arm stretched out in front of him. Looking down I saw my hand as it once was, and I knew my wish of spending an eternity with him was granted.**

**I saw him, and never let go again.**

* * *

Thanks for reading :) Leave a review and you get a huge piece of triple chocolate brownie :)


End file.
